Phantom and his Genie
by SaurusRock625
Summary: What if instead of meeting Desiree at that carnival, Danny met the daughter of the Genie of the Lamp? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**I got to thinking about this after listening to a song from Disney Pixar's Aladdin. But what if instead of meeting Desiree the wish granting ghost, Danny meets a REAL Genie. But not just any Genie... But the daughter of the Genie from Aladdin! How will things turn out for the young ghost fighter?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or Aladdin! But if I did, Jafar would've been thrown in the clink a LOT sooner!**_

* * *

"The ever impressive..." = Talking

 _"Mildly... Contained..." = Thinking_

 _Minimally imitated... = Singing_

 **"Genie of the Lamp!" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Meeting the Genie!**_

* * *

Walking through an amusement park in the haunted town of Amity Park was a mother and her child. The mother looked to be in her mid twenties, but was in reality in her mid thirties. She had shoulder length reddish orange hair, pale skin, and electric blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue HAZMAT suit with black gloves and shoes, and had her hood down.

Next to her looking kind of depressed was a fourteen year old boy. He had black hair that spiked forwards, pale skin, icy blue eyes, and seemed to not have much muscle mass. In fact his arms and legs resembled used up tubes of toothpaste. He wore a baggy white T-shirt with a red oval on the chest, baggy blue jeans, and a pair of red and white sneakers.

These two are Maddie and Daniel Fenton respectively, and they were trying to enjoy this carnival while it lasted. Or at least, Danny was.

You see, earlier that day, Maddie had received a call from Casper High School asking her to come and pick Danny up. When asked why, she was informed that Danny had been suspended from school for two months. She would've scolded her son had the principal not informed her that it was for Danny's own safety.

Apparently, Dash and the rest of the football team decided to get a little more sadistic with beating up Danny that day. Dash had actually tried to break Danny's limbs and skull with a crowbar! Fortunately, the school gym teacher saw what was happening, and managed to break up the event and get Danny to the nurse's office.

So after taking some time to recover from the more serious injuries, Maddie decided to take her son to the carnival that was in town to try and cheer him up. Yeah... The plan sounded much more successful in her head.

"Come on, Danny, don't be such a sourpuss! We're here to have fun and enjoy ourselves. Lighten up a bit." Maddie said, ruffling her youngest child's hair.

This action did bring a small smile to Danny's face, but he just couldn't bring himself to enjoy himself. Not since he knew his still out of control ghost powers could activate at any moment. And he still hadn't managed to tell either of his parents about these powers. And he knew why.

He was afraid. His parents are ghost hunters, and as such hate ghosts and are fascinated by them at the same time. His father wants to eradicate all ghosts molecule by molecule, whereas his mother wants to capture a ghost so they can experiment on them. And if they knew that Danny was half ghost... The poor lad just didn't want to think about what could happen to him!

But he knew that he couldn't keep this a secret from either of his parents forever. Eventually, he'd have to tell them or risk his mom and dad finding out on their own. And Danny knew that his dad may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was far from stupid. So he decided to do the most logical thing. He was going to tell his mother about his ghost powers.

"Mom, there's something I need to tell you." Danny said as they stopped at a booth.

"What's wrong, Danny? Is it about those bullies at school?" Maddie asked in concern.

"No, it's not about them." Danny answered before asking "Remember when you and dad first built the ghost portal and I was dared to go in there and fix it?"

"Yeah, I remember. It was the stupidest thing Sam has EVER dared you to do! Even worse than that dare involving the unicycle and the chicken juggling!" Maddie said.

"Don't start on that last dare." Danny said.

He honestly wanted to forget that dare more than anything in his life! The outcome of that dare had been so embarrassing, that I can not talk about it without cracking up.

"But look, when that portal accident happened, something else did. The electrical currents caused the ectoplasm to bond with my DNA, and..." Danny started.

"It gave you ghost powers, didn't it?"

Danny stared at his mom in shock over the fact that she had figured it out so easily. But instead of looking angry and disgusted at that fact, she instead had a look of understanding on her face.

"I honestly don't blame you for not telling us sooner. Although, in hindsight, I guess we never really gave you a chance to tell us. But you don't have to be scared of me, Danny. The fact that you have these powers changes nothing! You're still my son, whether you're half ghost or not!" Maddie assured.

Danny actually felt a lot better from what his mom told him. At least now he didn't have to worry about being dissected, or something. He was broken from these depressing thoughts when something landed on his head.

"AGH!" Danny yelped. "What the...?"

The creature landed in front of him, revealing itself to be a monkey. It looked to be a Capuchin with brown eyes, pure white fur, and black colored skin on its hands and face. It was also wearing what looked like a red Arabian vest, and a Fez hat. Held in its hands was a silver Arabian lamp like what you'd see in old movies or documentaries.

"Hey little guy. Whatcha got there?" Danny asked.

The monkey gave the lamp up without a fight, and Danny looked it over with his mother. The monkey, who starting now will be called Simon, climbed onto Danny's shoulder to get a better look at the lamp. Simon loved shiny things, and was actually a very friendly monkey.

"This lamp looks pretty old and beat up. Seems like a worthless piece of junk to me." Danny said to himself.

Even Maddie had to admit that this lamp seemed to have no value whatsoever, but there was something about it that put her on edge. Her overprotective mother senses were tingling something fierce here!

"Hold on! I think there's something written on this thing, but... It's hard to make out." Danny said.

He started rubbing the lamp, but this proved to be something that could be bad.

The lamp started shaking and glowing red, and fired a plume of red smoke that seemed to send the two humans and one monkey to a pocket dimension of some kind! It scared all of them, and Danny was holding onto the lamp for dear life! Finally, a pillar of blue smoke began to rise out of the lamp, and something amazing emerged from the smoke.

It was a girl that looked to be about three years older than Danny, but there were some differences between her and normal girls. Her skin was a cyan blue color, she had long black hair that was pulled up into a ponytail that looked like a fox tail on top of her head, and she was wearing a top that looked like it belonged on an Arabian harem girl. But her eyes were glowing red with power, scaring all who looked at them.

 **"RRRAAAAAAAAAA..."**

 _ *****CRRRIICK!*****_

"OYE! TEN THOUSAND YEARS... Will give you such a crick in the neck!" the girl complained.

The smoke dissipated to reveal that she had a dark blue ghostly tail, and her eyes stopped glowing to reveal that they were an obsidian black color. But Danny and Maddie had only one thought in their minds.

 _"What the heck is going on here?!"_

* * *

 _ **So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! But next to be updated is Danny of The Blitz Team. Anyways, REVIEW! Flamers will be haunted by Jafar, and the crew from Five Nights at Freddy's!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nice to see that so many people like this story! And I got a few legitimate questions from the first chapter. All of them will be answered in this chapter, so get ready for a bit of magical mayhem!**_

 _ **Me and Larry: "ROLL FILM!"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Alladin.**_

* * *

 _ **Friend Like Me!**_

* * *

Maddie, Danny, and Simon couldn't believe their eyes. A real Genie had just come out of that lamp right before their eyes! It was like something out of an old Arabian legend, only thus was real life. It just seemed too good to be true, and yet too real to be a lie!

But they could marvel at the existence of this female Genie no longer. Why? Because she had picked Danny up, and hung him in mid air by the scruff of his shirt!

"Hang on a second!" said the Genie.

She took her head off her shoulders, and proceeded to turn it all the way around before putting it back on. While this freaked out our hero along with his mother and monkey, it did seem to get rid of that crick in her neck.

"WAAAHHH... OH! BOY, DOES IT FEEL GREAT TO BE OUT OF THERE!" she said while turning the end of her tail into a microphone. "Hey there, boy! How ya doin'? Where ya from? What's your name?"

She put the microphone near Danny's mouth just as Maddie and Simon managed to get him back on solid ground. While he was a bit put off by this Genie's behavior, he answered her last question anyway.

"Uh... Danny."

"Danny. Hello, Danny! Good to have you on the show!" said the Genie as she made a luminescent sign with Danny's name on it appear. "Hey, mind if we call you Dan? Maybe Ny? Oh! I know! How about... Anny?"

With that last word, the Genie girl used her magic to dress herself up as a Scottish woman. She also turned her hair red like someone from Scotland, was wearing a kilt, and was holding a set of Bagpipes.

"It's like... *fwee, fwee, fwee!* C'mon, lass! *fwee, fwee!* C'mon, Anny!" she said with a Scottish accent.

She ran off screen, then came back as a Scottish dog holding a stick and wagging her tail. The antics of this Genie were really beginning to get to Danny. He'd never seen anyone, not even a crazy person, pull off so many loopy antics at one time.

"Whoa! Dash and his goons must've hit me in the head harder than I thought." Danny said.

"Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" the Genie asked.

 ***POOF!***

The Genie poofed up a smoke cloud, and turned back to normal. But in the process, she scared Simon into hiding in Danny's shirt. She giggled a bit from the monkey's reaction, but really didn't mean to scare him.

"Oh, sorry simian. Hope I didn't singe your fur!" the Genie apologized. "Hey, you're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that, or I'm gaining weight. Look at me from the side. Do I look different to you?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up a second!" Danny said. "I'm... Your master?"

Danny suddenly found himself with a high school graduate's hat on, and a rolled up diploma in his hand.

"VOILÀ! He can be taught! That's right, you've just met..."

 _ *****Poofs herself into a two piece swimsuit*****_

"The ever gorgeous..."

 _ *****Stuffs herself into a box*****_

"MILDLY... CONTAINED..."

 _ *****Gets out of the box, and takes out a puppet that looks like her*****_

"Most often imitated... But certainly never DUPLICATED!"

 _ **Duplicate #1:**_ **"Duplicated!"**

 _ **Duplicate #2:**_ **"Duplicated!"**

 _ **Duplicate #3:**_ **"Duplicated!"**

 _ **Duplicate #4:**_ **"Duplicated!"**

 _ **Duplicate #5:**_ **"Duplicated!"**

 **"GENIE... OF... THE LAMP; ANNA!"**

The now named Anna poofed herself into a set of show host clothes while her duplicates applauded in the background.

"Straight from the lamp! Right here for all your wish granting services! Thank you!"

"Wait a minute, back up there! Wish granting services?" Maddie asked.

"That's right!" Anna replied, dispelling her duplicates. "Three wishes to be exact. And IXNAY on the wishing for more wishes! That's all your son gets!"

Anna turned herself into a slot machine, pulled the lever, and three of her faces appeared on the roulette wheels. Then three smaller versions of Anna wearing sombreros popped out.

"THREE! Uno, dos, tres! No substitutions, expansions, or refunds!"

"Okay. Now I know I'm dreaming!" Danny said.

Music began to play out of nowhere as Anna figured out the perfect way to explain this to the boy, the woman, and the monkey. It was going to be totally awesome for her! Especially since she's wanted to sing this song ever since she heard her dad singing it in the shower that one time.

"Master, I don't think you quite understand what you've got here. So why don't you just roommate while I illuminate the possibilities?" Anna said before she began to sing.

 _ **Anna:**_ _Well Alibaba had them forty thieves,_

 _Scheherazade had a thousand tales._

 _But master you're in luck 'cause up your sleeves_

 _You got a brand of Magic never fails!_

 _You got some power in your corner now,_

 _Some heavy ammunition in your camp._

 _You've got some punch! PIZAZZ! Yahoo and how!_

 _See all you gotta do is rub that lamp!_

 _And I'll say..._

 _Mister Dan Fenton sir,_

 _What will your pleasure be?_

 _ **(French Accent)**_ _Let me take your order, jot it down._

 _ **(Normal Voice)**_ _You ain't never had a friend like me!_

 _*Giggles*_

 _Life is your restaurant_

 _And I'm your maitre de!_

 _C'mon, whisper what it is you want!_

 _You ain't never had a friend like me!_

 _Yessir, we pride ourselves on service._

 _You're the boss! The king! THE SHAW!_

 _Just say your wish._

 _It's yours, true dish!_

 _How 'bout a little more baklava?_

 _Have some of column A,_

 _Try all of column B!_

 _I'm in the mood to help you dude!_

 _You ain't never had a friend like me!_

Anna then poofed herself into a white tux that was made for a woman, and began to do a small tap dance routine during a musical interlude. Danny just couldn't believe how graceful this Genie was when it came to dancing. Pretty soon, Anna poofed herself back into her normal attire, and resumed the song.

 _ **Anna:**_ _Can your friends do this?_

 _ **(Juggles her head)**_

 _Can your friends do that?_

 _ **(Puts her head back on)**_

 _Can your friends pull this..._

 _Out their little hat?_

 _Can your friends go POOF?_

 _ **(Makes three Arabian belly dancer girls appear)**_

 _Hey, looky here! Ha ha!_

 _Can your friends go Abra kadabra, LET ER RIP!_

 _And then make the sucker disappear?_

 _So don't ya sit there slack jawed, BUGGY EYED,_

 _I'm here to answer all your midday prayers!_

 _You got me bona fide certified!_

 _You got a Genie for you charged affairs!_

 _I've got a powerful urge to help you out!_

 _So whatcha wish? I really wanna know!_

 _You got a list that's three miles long no doubt,_

 _Well all you gotta do is rub like so, and OH!_

 _Mister Dan Fenton sir, have a wish, or two, or three!_

 _I'm on the job, you big nabob._

 _You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

 _ **(Materializes dancing elephants)**_

 _You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

 _ **(Materializes dancing camels)**_

 _You ain't never!_

 _Had a!_

 _FRIEND LIKE ME!_

 _YEAH HA HA!_

 _WA HA HA!_

 _You ain't never had a friend like me!_

With the song finished, Anna used her magic to return everything back to normal, even though they were all still in her little pocket dimension. But there was a florescent sign that read applause above her head.

Maddie clapped for the wonderful performance, but Danny was a bit overwhelmed, and Simon was just confused. And who can blame him? One minute there's shiny stuff everywhere, next thing you know it's all gone! What's up with that?!

"So what'll it be, master?" Anna asked.

* * *

 _ **Well, I'd say Danny's gonna have his hands full with this one. But with three magical wishes of his own, who knows what'll happen? Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_*****I still don't own Danny Phantom, or anything to do with Aladdin!*****_

 _ **Rules of a Genie's Wishes**_

* * *

It's been a few days since Danny met Anna, and he's been gradually opening up. And his mother knew that Simon was a very protective and loyal monkey, so she got him registered at Danny's school as a service animal; his professional guard monkey.

And there's still the manner of Danny's wishes that he hasn't used yet.

* * *

 _ *****Flashback Begin*****_

* * *

" _So, what'll it be, master?" Anna asked._

 _Danny honestly couldn't believe his ears. This all seemed too good to be true._

" _You're gonna grant me ANY three wishes I want, right?" Danny asked._

" _Uh, almost." Anna replied. "There are a few provisos, uh, a couple of quid pro quos."_

" _Like…?" Danny asked._

 _Anna shrunk herself to Danny's height, and sat down next to him as she began to explain._

" _Uh, rule #1; I can't kill anybody. EEGAH! So don't ask!" Anna said, cutting off her head._

 _She then put her head back on her shoulders, and started acting all lovey dovey._

" _Rule #2; I can't make anyone fall in love with anybody else."_

 _She then applied cherry red lipstick to her lips, and gave Danny a big kiss on the cheek, causing the poor boy to blush something fierce._

" _You handsome man, you!" Anna said before laying flat and closing her eyes as if she were dead._

" _RULE #3; I can't bring people back from the dead." Anna said, turning green with blobs of ectoplasm running down her arms and using an Igor voice. "It's not a pretty picture._ _ **I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!"**_

 _And in a plume of smoke, she was back to her original gargantuan size._

" _But other than that, you got it!" Anna said while bowing._

 _This new information got Maddie and Simon to thinking. They glanced at each other, and smirked as Simon gave Maddie a thumb's up._

" _Provisos? You mean… limitations? On WISHES?" Maddie asked, putting her plan into action. "Some all powerful Genie. Can't even bring the dead back to life!"_

 _Little did the woman know was that her words were beginning to irk Anna beyond belief. Now she knows what her dad had to put up with when he helped a certain thief - turned - Prince. At least the holder of her lamp wasn't this woman who was slandering her powers._

" _I don't know, Simon, she probably can't even get us home. We'll have to find our own way." Maddie said._

 _That's when Anna had enough._

"' _Scuse me? Are you looking at me? Did your son rub my lamp? Did he wake me up? Did he bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're trying to get him to walk out on me!?" Anna asked, getting more and more pissed off with each word spoken. "I don't think so! Not right now! HE'S GETTING HIS WISHES, SO_ _ **SIT DOWN!"**_

 _Fearing the Genie girl's power, Maddie and Simon immediately sat down next to Danny on a flying carpet that came from… somewhere. Anna shrunk down, and sat down next to them, dressed as a flight attendant._

" _In case of an emergency, the exits are here, here, here, hereherehereherehere, anywhere!" Anna said, causing multiple arms to pop out of her torso before going back to normal. "Please keep all arms, legs, tails, and other important appendages inside the carpet. WEEEEEEE'RRREE…"_

 _The carpet took off at high speed, literally ripping a hole in the pocket dimension as they flew off towards the Fenton Works._

" _ **...OUTTA HERE!"**_

* * *

 _ *****Flashback Over*****_

* * *

Needless to say, Maddie has since learned to never make Anna mad at her. Though, it seemed like she got along pretty well with Danny. Why just yesterday, she willingly helped him with his chores, even though Danny didn't wish for her to do so. Anna mostly did so because Danny still wasn't fully recovered from his little ordeal with Dash and those jocks.

But when Anna asked why Danny hadn't made any wishes yet, he simply said that he didn't want to make wishes all willy nilly. So he was saving them for an emergency situation. And right now, they were talking in the kitchen as Danny washed the dishes from dinner.

"So, let me get this straight. This " Dash Baxter" guy is always treating you and the other kids he perceives as nerds like trash, and almost EVERY teacher just lets him get away with it? Even though he did THIS to you!?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, that's it in a nutshell." Danny replied. "Sometimes, I just wish that-"

The boy managed to catch himself before completing that sentence.

"Whew, that was close! I almost used up one of my wishes." Danny said, relief evident in his voice.

That got Anna to thinking. She really doesn't like this Dash Baxter, and from the sound of it, this wish could be one that brings that jock down a peg.

"Weeellll… I COULD count that as one of your wishes. Then again… I could just count that as a favor to a friend." Anna said, hinting at Danny to make the wish before turning serious again. "But this is the ONLY freebie you're gonna get!"

"Deal!" Danny readily agreed. "Anna, I wish that Dash would get what's coming to him!"

"One favor wish for a friend, granted in the end!" Anna said.

And with a snap of her fingers, the wish was granted.

"There! Come the day you return to school, Dash Baxter is gonna be one unhappy jock." Anna said proudly.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_


End file.
